


Like Home

by misura



Category: Wizard of the Grove - Tanya Huff
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[obligatory almost-but-not-quite curtain ficlet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

"Curtains, I think," Crystal said, looking around with the expression of someone who had hoped against hope for something better. "And some nice furniture. Bookshelves."

Lord Death had never looked at his private domain and found it wanting. It was a place to dwell when he wished to be alone, to think or, sometimes, to _not_ think. Death never slept, but from time to time, he found it restful to clear his mind and simply _be_.

Given that Crystal had spent a considerable part of her childhood with the centaurs, who had about as much use for curtains as, well, dryads, Lord Death had assumed Crystal would share that attitude.

He had imagined that she might take pleasure in the library he had created one afternoon, on a whim, to try and understand what mortals found so pleasing about such rooms. It contained a near infinite number of books, all the works of authors whose spirits had passed into his realm. (It had seemed just, in a way, to honor their dedication by ensuring that there would always be one place where their writings might be found and met with an appreciative audience, even if it was an audience of one.)

He had not, however, imagined that Crystal's coming here, capable of both touching and being touched, would set into motion such changes as ones that would involve curtains.

Nevertheless. "Feel free to make whatever changes you wish."

As long as it meant that she would stay, and smile, and be happy, he did not see why it should make any difference to him. _They're just curtains, after all. I can live with curtains._


End file.
